


put the boom boom into my heart

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Raphael Santiago, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago has Perfect Hair, Soulmates, simon hates his life, soulmates are stressful okay, thats not actually mentioned in the fic but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: "Or maybe something like soulmates always sneeze at the same time and I cant be sure but me and this kid in my French class just sneezed at the same time are we soulmates or was it a coincidence (proceed w character trying to make themselves sneeze around said person to see what’s what)"
or, the one where simon hates his life and Mr. Immaculate Hair doesn't make it better, until he does





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of an anon on tumblr  
> i changed it a bit but yah  
> come talk to me and give me prompts @ aleclightwoodfucksmeup
> 
> as always, english is not my first language, so i'm sorry if this is a mess. i also have not properly proofread this
> 
> the title is from wake me up before you go-go because i've been listening to wham! and i can't get it out of my head

It’s Monday morning and Simon hates his life.

He hates his life because Clary had a cold last week and was constantly sneezing and then she realised that a girl in her English class sneezed every time she did and everyone knows what that means.

So Simon had to put up with his best friend being all loved up with her soulmate all weekend, a reminder of the universe that Simon hasn’t found his yet, and all he wanted was to finish his assignments.

And he knows he’s being overly dramatic because he’s only twenty-one and a lot of people don’t find their soulmate until they’re past their mid twenties, but the coffee machine was broken this morning so he has an excuse if he’s not really thinking rationally.

Also, he just really hates Mondays.

So he’s sitting in his music history class, that, as a music major, he has to take, and normally he would actually find it quite interesting if it wasn’t on Monday morning and the professor – despite knowing incredibly much on the subject, Simon’s sure – isn’t really made for teaching.

He stopped taking notes ten minutes ago and has been listening to the droning voice in a sort of daze, wishing he could still be lying in bed and catching up on sleep.

So, naturally, it is a surprise when there’s a sudden crash upfront.

A cloud of dust is spreading through the room, originating from the stack of old looking books that apparently fell of the professor’s table.

A few people close to the front start coughing and then Simon feels his nose itching and he sneezes and –

He’s not the only one who sneezes.

A guy in the first row (black clothes, immaculate hair, nice leather jacket, Simon quickly takes in) is holding a tissue to his face.

There’s a few snickers going through class, curious looks being exchanged, but before Simon really realises what’s going on the lecture is over and everyone is packing their stuff.

When he finishes packing his bag the guy has already left the room and Simon is left wondering what just happened.

\---

He wonders if the whole thing was just a coincidence because just sneezing at the same time as a stranger once doesn’t confirm you’re soulmates.

So, logically, the only solution is to get near the other guy and sneeze and see if he sneezes, too.

Now he just needs to find the stranger on a campus with several hundred students.

Luckily, the universe seems to be on his side.

On Wednesday, he waits for Clary and Isabelle in the campus coffee shop and while he’s standing in line to get his coffee he notices Mr. Immaculate Hair sitting at the window, bent over notes and books, scribbling away. Simon stares at him a bit too long because soulmates or not, the guy looks _really_ good and who is Simon to not appreciate that.

When he gets his order (Pure black coffee. Putting sugar into coffee is a sin.), he sits down at a table, which, oh so coincidentally, is next to the table Mr. Immaculate Hair is sitting at. He looks at him again, takes in the burgundy jacket he’s wearing today, the hair done up perfectly, the rapid pace that his hand is scribbling at.

He’s about to sneeze, to see if this guy will sneeze too, because if he does it can’t have been a coincidence, when there’s a hand on his arm and a loud voice fills his ears.

“Simon! Hi!”

He turns to look at Clary, who has Isabelle standing next to her, who has a tall blonde guy standing next to her.

It turns out that the guy is Isabelle’s brother and they all sit down at the table with Simon, chatting about this and that, and when he turns to look at his perhaps soulmate he’s gone.

\---

It seems like this is a pattern that follows Simon for the next weeks. Whenever he gets close to Mr. Immaculate Hair and is about to sneeze, he gets interrupted. When he stands next to him in the cafeteria, the lady behind the counter asked him to pay. During class the next Monday morning he isn’t awake enough to go through with his plan and when he realises what he intended on doing today the other man has already left the room. When he sees him sitting in the library the other suddenly has a lap full of a guy taller than him with hair even more styled – if even possible – and sharp eyeliner.

(He is obviously annoyed at this person and tries to shove him off while the other just clutches to his neck and laughs. Through the duration of their conversation Mr. Immaculate Hair rolls his eyes several times and then tells the other guy to fuck off, so Simon can safely assume that their relationship is nothing more than friendly.)

And then, when Simon leaves his dorm room the next Monday determined to actually sneeze in class today and find out if Mr. Immaculate Hair is actually his soulmate or if Simon was stressed out for nothing these past weeks, the other guy never shows up.

Like fate has it, Simon for once can’t stop sneezing all day.

He hates his life.

\---

It’s a week later and it’s fucking _freezing_ outside and Simon is on the brink of illness, but decided to drag himself to class anyway because they have an important quiz next week and he really doesn’t want to fuck it up because he missed important information.

So he enters the room, armed with three packs of tissues and a thermos of hot tea.

(Clary and Isabelle passed by his room before their left for class and dropped it off, reminding him to drink the whole can so he can get rid of this stupid cold.)

And he sits there, taking notes, until he feels a sneeze building up and he thinks, _this is it_. He takes out a tissue and waits and –

Four people sneeze at the same time as he does.

And Simon is sure the universe is just messing with him now.

He hates his life.

So he sits at his desk and wishes he could force the clock to move faster just with sheer force of will so he can get himself a much deserved coffee.

And then it’s finally – _finally_ – five minutes to the end of the lesson and Simon sneezes out of nowhere.

And this time he’s sure.

Mr. Immaculate Hair sneezed too.

Mr. Immaculate Hair is his soulmate.

His fucking _soulmate_.

Up to now he hasn’t really thought about what this means, but now it all comes down on him. This guy, with his black coat and dark green sweater and perfectly styled hair, is Simon’s soulmate.

And the other doesn’t show any sign of noticing what’s going on.

And for the last five minutes of class Simon doesn’t even try to listen anymore, just sits there, waiting for the bell to ring and him being able to talk to his freaking soulmate.

And the bell rings, and Simon throws his belongings into his bag and hurries after Mr. Immaculate Hair, who is already at the door.

He bumps into a girl who’s leaving too, and she grins and wishes him good luck, and he rushes past the students filling the hallway.

He catches up with the guy just as he’s leaving the building and grabs his arm.

And the other turns to look at him, and it’s as if time is standing still as they take each other in.

And, faced with the actual situation, Simon can’t get a word out.

And they’re silently looking at each other until the stranger purses his lips and extends his hand.

“I’m Raphael.”

(The name suits him perfectly, Simon ponders. The face of an angel, the name of an angel.)

Simon takes his hand.

“Simon. Hi.”

And then a grin breaks out on his face.

“Wanna get coffee?”

And the guy – _Raphael_ – hesitates a moment, but then smiles.

“I’d love to.”

(And they get coffee and Raphael’s has enough sugar in it to make Simon shudder, but since he’s his soulmate he’s okay with making an exception just this once.

And they talk and they talk until Simon has to leave for his next class, and they agree to meet again in the afternoon.

And as he gets up he presses a kiss to Raphael’s cheek and Raphael actually _blushes_.

And maybe, just maybe, Simon doesn’t hate his life as much anymore.)


End file.
